Your Weird Romance
by potpot
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP!What will Hermione do when she woke up hugging Draco Malfoy in her own bed?Draco Malfoy took Hermione's virginity?what the?Will she survive the series of hilarious yet somewhat romantic events that will soon take place?R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a remake of my first fanfic,"The World Defied". This one's more on dialogue…anyway, try reading it.

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter…in my dreams.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

_**DREAM**_

Hermione finally drifted to sleep and started to have her usual "illegal-but-she-can't-help-it" dreams of Draco Malfoy. Well, no one can blame her. It's only in her dreams that she was able to do what she wanted to do more than anything else in this world – even full marks in Transfiguration (what do you expect? she had never been satisfied with her grades.).

She caressed his blond hair gently…he really is gorgeous…even if all he does is scowl at her and call her "know-it-all mudblood" all day… and then she locked him in her arms – oh that feels so good… what will Harry and Ron say when they saw her doing such? Harry will bang his head against the wall first to check if he wasn't in some sort of a nightmare and Ron – Ron will faint in disbelief…

But Hermione knew it's only a dream… almost every night ever since she admitted to herself that she actually likes the arrogant, foul, loathsome little cockroach, she dreams of him. She couldn't tell anybody of course – she couldn't risk that…but it sure is hard to act like she really despised Malfoy. However, she just manages to pull it off – she got years of experience.

She embraced him tighter….this dream feels so real….it feels so good because it seemed so real…like she was really hugging him…how she wished she will never wake up again...

And her eyes popped open.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_She was hugging Draco Malfoy in her bed._

Draco's eyes popped open when he heard the ear-splitting shriek. Can't anyone get some peace and quiet in this stupid school anymore! Tomorrow he will really write to his father –

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

What in Merlin's name is happening here!This is outrageous! This – This just couldn't be happening!

_Why the hell is he lying beside that mudblood – in her bed !_

Hermione immediately moved against the wall as far as possible from Draco. She was breathing heavily. Maybe this is all part of her dream…yeah…she slapped herself.

_Draco Malfoy is still in front of her – wearing pajamas and nothing on top._

She lifted the copy of Advanced Potion-Making and hit herself with it.

_Draco Malfoy is still in front of her – wearing pajamas and nothing on top._

She banged her head against the wall.

_Draco Malfoy is still in front of her – wearing pajamas and nothing on top._

This is unbelievable…what kind of bizarre, unfathomable universe had she gotten herself into? She was just hugging her pillow tight before she slept…and…and…where the heck is her pillow!

Suddenly, light flooded the room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

This time, it was a chorus of screams.

Hermione hurriedly stood up after recovering from shock that sure hit her like no other. She approached the girls who shared the room with her and started explaining. They probably heard the screams and turned on the lights but they had no idea what's in store for them.

"Hey – listen – this isn't what it looks like – I really don't have the slightest idea how Dra – Malfoy got himself into my bed – ",

"How could you let him insideour dormitory and- and – do that disgusting – that disgusting thing right in your own bed! Like, sheesh, get another room – "

"I told you it's nothing like that! I really don't know how –"

"I thought you had more sense, Hermione!"

"Oh my God! You actually slept with Draco Malfoy!"

"Hell, NO! I will not do that –"

"Oh come on you can just admit it! He could not get in here unless you gave him the password!"

"Yeah! you could've just did it in another room – we're all sleeping here – or do it after you get married or something –"

"What! I did not give him the password! I will never! I didn't even want him inside here in the first place! I told you I have no idea how he suddenly appeared in my bed –"

"Like who would believe that crap! You can't Apparate or Disapparate inside the castle –"

"I know that! I've read _Hogwarts: A History_ at least thrice, thank you! Please – "

" – what a know-it-all – "

"I thought you hated Malfoy!"

" – Pansy Parkinson will hex you for sure –"

" – of all the people!"

"SHUUUT UUUPP!"

The stream of voices stopped when Draco exclaimed his lungs out. Everyone turned to him as he hastily went towards them with the usual scowl in his face. Hermione gulped… his smooth, fair-complexioned skin is beautiful …he looks so breath-taking towering on them with his hands on his hips…The other girls ran backwards as if he was contaminated with something. Good thing it only took Hermione a split-second to notice that she alone didn't avoid him so she did the same thing without further ado…otherwise, those stupid girls will really press it on her.

"Come on,you nincompoops-"

"What! You're the nincompoop! "

"Yeah, you pervert!"

"How could you take Granger's virginity- "

"WHAAAAATTT!" , Draco And Hermione bellowed in unison. That last statement definitely pressed a nerve.Draco raised his eyebrows indignantly.

"Like I will dare to take that mudblood's virginity! I'd rather die than get mudblood germs on me – "

"As if! I won't even go near you unless I have to jinx you! You're not even good-looking –"

"Shut up, mudblood. For all know, you actually brewed up some love potion to snag Viktor Krum –"

"I didn't do that!"

"I bet you alsotook interest in me and did some spell to get me in here - "

"What a farfetched tale, you ferret!", Hermione could feel the blood rushing up to her face.

Bingo, she thought.

"Look,you're even drooling for me.", Draco smirked and pointednear Hermione's mouth.

She felt the side of her lips and...yeah...there's a bit of saliva in there...but that's because she always drools while sleeping! She wiped it with the back of her hand as the room got filled with giggles and remarks of disgust.

"Yeah, like I would fancy someonewho didn't even have at least half of Harry's talent! Someone who needed his rich dad to get himself on the Quidditch Team!"

"ALL RIGHT! ENOUGH!"

Lavender Brown broke through the crowd and stared at Hermione. She sighed while everybody waited for what she was about to say.

Inhale…exhale…

Inhale…exhale…

"Did you really make a love potion for Krum?"

This time, Hermione lost it. She grasped her hair with her hands, collapsed and started hitting her head on the floor. What's with these people! What in heaven's name is happening! This couldn't get any worse…

It was when the door opened again and everyone turned to the sudden interruption.

Well, Hermione thought wrong.

_Professor Minerva McGonagall is standing on the doorway._

* * *

What do you think? Crappy? I'll really appreciate it if you give me reviews…thank you... 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you people for the reviews… that really urged me to finish the next chapter…anyway, I'd like to note that **_in my fic, Dumbledore is still alive_**. Let's just pretend that's the case, shall we, my paramour? I made a few modifications of Draco's cheeky behavior also. So enough of all this crap. Start reading on, please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter – all I own is Gerard Way.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

_**MAYHEM**_

It was total silence. Hermione thought she will faint. Of all the people to see this commotion… why did she even go here in the first place? Talk about bad luck…when it rains, it pours…

"Professor, believe me, I really don't know how I wake up in the mud – in Granger's bed! It's like – I suddenly appeared in there! I was telling the truth – "

"When was the last time you told the truth, Malfoy?"

Draco frowned and locked his jaws together in annoyance.

"But Professor! You've got to –"

Professor McGonagall lifted his hand to gesture Malfoy to stop talking. The others sniggered quietly but stopped right away when McGonagall gave them a stern gaze.

"Okay…Parvati Patil, tell me what happened exactly."

Parvati was startled when McGonagall directly addressed her. She hesitated a little then blurted out,

"Malfoy took Hermione's virginity."

It was total outrage. McGonagall bit her lip and looked intently from Malfoy to Hermione. Whispers and laughs filled the dormitory as the former two tried to explain with all their might.

"Professor, that was some crackpot lie! It's a joke! I really don't know how Malfoy appeared in my bed – "

" – yeah, my bed is much more preferable than that stinky mudblood bed – "

"You've got to believe me professor! Those guys got it all wrong! When I woke up, he's just- he's just –"

" – you don't know how horrified I am to have slept in a mudblood's bed – "

"QUIET!", Professor McGonagall raised her wand and sighed. The pandemonium finally stopped. She closed her eyes and after a few moments, she opened them again.

"Brown, I believe you're the one who should best tell me what exactly happened. Malfoy, five points from Slytherin for foul language. Any more whispers – any more unnecessary noise - and I will deduct five points – per head."

In an instant, it was absolute stillness inside the room – broken only by Draco's weak mutterings.

"Uhm…you see, Professor, We were awakened by shrieks a while ago so we turned on the lights- then – then … er… we saw Malfoy lying in Granger's bed. Granger stood up and tried explaining though and so did Malfoy…so…uhm…I think that's about it…"

"I see.", McGonagall straightened her bonnet.

"But Pro – ", Hermione started but stopped herself. Five points per head…five points per head… five points per head…she lifted the copy of _Advanced Potion-making_ and hit her head again with it. When she opened her eyes again she turned towards Draco, who, apparently, saw that and imitated her in an exaggerated manner.

Hermione blushed then stuck her tongue out to Malfoy. He raised his finger and pointed it near his mouth. Absentmindedly, she wiped her mouth again and glanced at her hand. Realizing she had just been hoodwinked, she gave Malfoy a furious stare. Draco, however, returned it with a silent series of chuckles.

"All right. All of you, return to your beds. You will have full schedules tomorrow, I presume." , deep sighs followed but McGonagall continued speaking. And I believe I should make it a point that nothing – not even a single word – should come out of the four walls of this dormitory, understand? If word spreads, I will not have any other option but to blame the seven girls here – twenty points each if that so happens."

Draco smirked.

"And that includes you, Malfoy."

"But I'm not a girl, Professor."

Hermione covered her mouth to stop herself from guffawing.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to turn you into one right now?"

The unnerving sneer in his face faded almost instantly.

"No, Professor. I'm sorry."

"Now get some rest, ladies. Granger and Malfoy, get dressed and meet me in front of my office in fifteen minutes."

Hermione froze. It's the first time McGonagall summoned her – yeah, in the previous times, she had been in some sort of situation, but that was because of Harry. And what will be written in her record if ever? Acts of lasciviousness? Bloody hell!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Professor, please, I swear I'm telling the truth! When I woke up he just appeared in my bed – "

"Granger, let us wait for Malfoy please."

McGonagall sat behind her desk and tapped the empty glass beside a stack of books piled neatly. The glass got filled with water at that very moment.

"That boy. He has been like that ever since. You cannot stomp the arrogance in him. He's late for a couple of minutes already.", she drank from the glass after looking intently on the muggle wall clock.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a panting Draco Malfoy. Hermione looked down on her lap. She knew she can't help but be mesmerized with him…it was truly hard for her to keep herself from staring at his face too long. All she could do is to have a quick glance every now and then.

"I'm sorry – just have to take care of something –"

"Sit down, Malfoy - before I take points again from Slytherin."

He rolled his eyes and sat on the chair opposite Hermione.

"Now let's settle down to – ", at that instant, McGonagall stopped speaking and touched the side of her head with her two fingers. Excuse me for a moment, please."

McGonagall stared at nothing as she started muttering something, as if she's talking to someone invisible.

**Draco POV (Point Of View)**

_Great. Now she's going nuts. What is happening to her?I havenever heard of a charm working like that…either I don't know about it or the old woman had just lost her marbles. Yeah, Granger might had an idea on what in Merlin's beard is happening...sure__ly she had… she's a smart-aleck wannabe after all…_

_Ha! Haha! Is this true? Is this actually happening? She looked so clueless there! Ha! The mudblood actually had no idea what's happening on McGonagall! Hahaha! _

Finally, McGonagall put down her hand on her desk and casually turned back to Draco and Hermione – who got "hey-what's-that-crap-all-about" look on their faces.

"Is that the Telepathus spell you just used, Professor? yeah, that should be it – couldn't be mistaken. You're actually communicating with someone that time, weren't you? Handy spell, that one. Witches used it often on the age wherein persecution of witches were all over the place –", Hermione began.

"Yeah, did she ask for that rubbish? You're showing off again – as if it's relevant –"

"Whatever. You just can't relate to what I'm saying – "

McGonagall cleared her throat and the skirmish ended on cue. Hermione sighed. It'll not be long until McGonagall had enough…

"The Headmaster wants to have a word with you, Granger. As of you, Malfoy- er – I myself do not understand it but – but Professor Dumbledore said you can go now."

"I knew it! It's all the mudblood's doing! that's why he let me off the hook as easily as that! Ha! I knew it! **_You really had a crush on me!_"**

Hermione was flabbergasted. She remained fixed on the spot as Draco jumped up and down like he had just won the lottery or something. He hit his chest with his fists and stretched out his arms to imitate a muscle-exhibit pose.

"Shut up! Yeah, he let you off the hook because of some darn reason I don't know what but that sure doesn't mean I wanted your paws on my bed! I had a crush on you? Like, in your dreams!"

"Ha! I bet the old man saw right through you –"

" – how could you be so thick to even think about that crap – "

" – he knew you did all that and I don't have anything to do with it – "

" – stop saying stupid ideas – "

" – you really think I'm sexy – "

"Ten points from Slytherin and ten points from Gryffindorfor such disagreeable language and behavior."

Hermione sat on her chair, chest heaving nonstop. Her face is turning from pink into a deep purple color.

"Malfoy, go to your dormitory now and have some sleep – now – or else you'll have another detention with me tomorrow night.", McGonagall said sternly after arranging her spectacles.

Draco immediately went towards the door but he stopped before going out. He stared at Hermione and grinned mischievously. He put his thumb beside his mouth, ran it until the bottom of his neck, stuck out his butt, placed his thumb on his butt and made a sound of something sizzling ("ssss…").

Hermione's jaws locked together in extreme annoyance. She turned to the professor but fortunately for Draco, she wasn't looking. The best she can do was to shot him with a burning gaze as he went out chortling like there's no tomorrow.

A few moments had passed. Hermione heard a gentle, modest voice from the doorway ("Mind if I come in now, Professor?") and when she turned around, _Albus Dumbledore was walking towards McGonagall's desk._

* * *

Still looking for the reason why Draco somehow appeared in her bed? You'll find that out in the next chapter. Anyway, please write me reviews and make my day! reviews please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Mabuhay! Thank you for the reviews once again! So here's the reason why that dazzling blonde they call Draco Malfoy woke up being hugged by Hermione. I think this one's a bit mushier… anyway, start reading on please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…all I own is a private island and a yacht (ahihihi…).

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

_**REASONS**_

"Here already, Albus – rather, Professor Dumbledore? Take my seat.", McGonagall stood up from her chair and offered Dumbledore the seat.

Dumbledore simply smiled and sat in the empty chair opposite Hermione's.

"Thank you very much Professor, but I'd rather sit here than to bother you. As courteous as always, I say."

Unexpectedly, loud sounds of crashing furniture and what seems like firecrackers were heard from above. McGonagall grimaced and rolled her sleeves.

"Peeves. I can't believe he'll be bothering people at this time of the night…excuse me for a moment.", she abruptly left the room, leaving Dumbledore and Hermione alone.

Hermione gulped. She's always overwhelmed with bashfulness whenever she comes face-to-face with the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had and the most powerful wizard she knew – Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and conjured two glass of what looks like pumpkin juice from thin air. He drank from one glass, flicked his wand again and the other glass suspended in midair went towards Hermione's side.

"Pumpkin juice, Miss Granger?"

Hermione blushed. "No, thank you, Professor."

"So I said I wanted to discuss something with you, didn't I, Miss Granger? You see, I believe you had been quite astonished with what you saw when you woke up a while ago, correct?"

Hermione was stunned. How could he possibly know that? That girls couldn't have told him… in the first place, he couldn't have known about it that fast…oh yeah, this is Albus Dumbledore she's talking about . No trick escapes his eyes. If you think about fooling him or any of the sort, jump from a cliff first.

"Professor, I really didn't know how Draco ended up in my bed! I didn't do anything to get him inside our room – "

"_Well, Miss Granger, actually you did._ "

Hermione's jaw dropped.

**Hermione POV**

_Not Dumbledore too? All right! I'm getting all fed up! I thought he's very sensible – I thought of all the people he will believe me but I'm bloody wrong! I can't believe he also believed all that gobbledygook! This is all getting so WRONG!_

"Miss Granger – er – would you mind if I call you Hermione?"

"No, sir.", she almost choked the words out.

"Hermione, allow me to explain. You are a close friend of Harry, I suppose? Did he say anything- anything at all – about his mother?"

Hermione thought for a moment, trekking her memory.

"No…oh yeah, yeah, he said something about – about the love of his mom protecting him from You-Know-Who – "

"Correct. It was nothing but his mother's love that protected him. It's that love that provided Harry the protection from the Dark Lord. Can you remember your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher when you were still in first year?"

"Well, uhm…yeah…Professor Quirrel…but – "

"Professor Quirrel. Right. I trust Harry had told you about his encounter with Professor Quirrel when he tried to get hold of the Sorcerer's Stone?"

"Yes, sir. I recall he said something about Quirrel – I mean Professor Quirrel – not being able to touch him and all that."

"Exactly. Did he tell you the reason why that is so?"

"No, I guess he didn't…"

"Again, the reason was the same as before. Lily Potter provided his son protection that is even stronger than the most potent magic existing – love. Now tell me, is there a spell or a charm that does that?"

Hermione went silent again.

**Hermione POV**

_Hmmm…,Magic that somehow uses the love felt by a person to create invulnerable protection… is there even such? I can't think of anything… but there must be something…Ferventus Spell? no…couldn't be…Miamasvina Charm? nope, not that one also...maybe there really isn't one…but what if there is? I can't say "No Professor, there isn't" and then he goes off saying "Actually, there is a spell that performs yada, yada,yada". That would be so embarrassing! To think, I'm at the top of her year –I'm the brightest student in the batch…I knew that by heart… and I will have a stupid mistake like that? If there really is such a spell, I should know about it! but – but –_

"I think there isn't, Professor – or maybe I didn't know about it – "

"Precisely! There's no such magic! There's no magical explanation for that. **_It's the enigma of genuine love._**"

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Got out of that one safely…phew…

"_Now, do you understand how you woke up hugging Draco Malfoy in your bed?_"

For the second time around, Dumbledore left Hermione astounded again.

**Hermione POV**

**_Oh yeah… remarkable…now I understand… Dumbledore is actually telling me that, without meaning it, I somehow got Draco transported in my bed! my pillow… I didn't see it after Draco appeared… oh yeah! my pillow – my pillow – I was hugging it tight before I sleep and, and…somehow, if I'm correct, I was able to interchange Draco and the pillow! He must've found it on his bed by now…and this all happened because…because of my longing for him! I longed for him so much that unconsciously, I was capable of getting him inside the dormitory, in my bed…beside me! Yeah ,it all fits! That's why he told me about the love of Harry's mom protecting him…the concept is the same…_**

"If you are wondering, Hermione, I haven't told anyone about it.", Dumbledore said with a wink.

**Hermione POV**

**_God…he really is the best thing that ever happened to Hogwarts…Albus Dumbledore…that's why he let Draco go off without any interrogation or any of the kind before speaking to me… he knew I would die once Draco discovers how I feel for him. He knows I have to understand what happened this evening…he certainly is a very sensible man…_**

Hermione laughed weakly and turned to Dumbledore.

"Thank you very much, Professor. I understand. Thank you for everything…"

"That is okay, Hermione. However, I advise you to occupy yourself with other things and don't long for him too much. Just imagine what he will do if it's you whom he woke up hugging the next time?"

Hermione can't help but giggle at what the headmaster said.

"Comforting thought? "

"Definitely."

"I know it will be very comforting for you. Anyway. I believe it's getting quite late. We can now use some rest, can't we? So that is all, Hermione. Thank you for the company."

"Oh… thank you, Professor. I'll go off now…good night."

"Good night."

Hermione stood up and sped off to the door. She hesitated upon arriving on the doorway, turned around and said,

"Oh yeah, Professor. I think it's taking Professor McGonagall too long to take care of Peeves – and she still didn't know what really happened…"

Dumbledore smiled again and answered,

"I just asked Peeves a while ago to make some noise –"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh Professor! You actually asked him to make some noise to hold Professor McGonagall off for some time – so – so that she will not be able to hear about – about that secret! Thank you so much! Thank you! I didn't know how to thank you! You are so good!"

The headmaster winked again at her and said, "Peeves is really doing a good job, isn't he? So run along now and get some sleep."

Hermione started walking to the Gryffindor Tower. Her heart is beating nonstop in delight and admiration for Dumbledore. She didn't have any worries whether her name had been cleared in McGonagall or not – Dumbledore will undoubtedly make a way to do that. And she just knew – she knew perfectly well – he will do that without having to slip off her tiny little secret.

So that's it! What do you think? For the next chapter, I'll give you a sneak preview…

"…Draco lifted the "foreign object" and scrutinized it. It was a red and satin pillow with flowers all over it. He looked at it intently to see if there's something familiar on it…and…and…

**NOW WHY THE HECK IS HIS NAME SEWED ON THIS DISGUSTING ENTITY?"**

* * *

That's all…ahihihi…anyway, I think we all know whose pillow is that, don't we? Before the next chapter, reviews please! Thank you! 


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings, people! I really appreciate all those reviews…it's what keeps a fanfiction writer alive…ahihihi. **Liriel23**, I believe you're right about the pillow, therefore, I'm going to change the profile of the pillow from pink and lacy into red and satin, as that was more Hermione –ish. Thank you very much for that suggestion! For '**a little** **thing**', I don't know if I'm really 87….maybe I'm 94.

Note: this isn't the original chapter I've uploaded...I've already edited this one.

Anyway, hello there, Mr. **Seiji Kawazu**! Please continue on with your career and write more! Don't be discouraged, that's a sin! See? I'm even promoting your work! Haha…

So…you can start reading on…this is quite longer than the previous ones…

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

_**CHALLENGE**_

Draco shielded his face with his arms, palms outward. He was blinded by the light that was coming from the window covered by slightly drawn green curtains. His eyes popped open. He glanced at the wizard clock beside his bed. It has only one hand with his face on it, almost pointing on "Breakfast time in Great Hall". He rubbed his eyes for a while and looked around the dormitory – the "special" dormitory. Yeah, his father made sure he gets the best facilities as possible. There are three windows facing the door, the other two allowing sunlight to fully enter the room but the window facing his bed was still covered by the thick curtains that bore the Slytherin motif - snakes embroidered on the corners.

He seemed to have noticed that and so he sneered. Ha, he gets that all the time.

Nobody dares to wake Draco Malfoy when he's busy sleeping – or else you'll never be allowed to sleep the following night. That's not about to change…

Unless he changes his mind.

Yep. That's Draco Malfoy. Everything in his territory moves according to his wishes.

He knew he will be late for breakfast but he doesn't give a damn. If he wants to eat two hours after call time, he will eat. His _minions_ always make sure he had something to eat – and not only something. It must be the best food they could save for him – even if it means they have to starve for it.

Yep. That's Draco Malfoy. Everything in his territory moves according to his wishes.

He stood up and clasped his wand lying beside the wizard clock. Casually flicking it, the curtains on the window in front of his bed drew themselves. Finally adjusting to the light, the mess on his bed greeted his eyes. Sweet wrappers, letter envelopes and other rubbish are all over the blankets.

Again, Draco Malfoy doesn't give a damn. Sooner or later, someone will clean up his bed for him.

However, something caught his eyes. Something lying against the head board…it was very conspicuous amidst the green pillows near it.

Draco lifted the "foreign object" and scrutinized it. It was red and satin with flowers all over it. He looked at it intently to see if there's something familiar on it…and…and…

_NOW WHY THE HECK IS HIS NAME SEWED ON THIS DISGUSTING ENTITY?_

He stared on the needlework on the corner of the pillow. It's very eye-catching… but not striking if you didn't turn the pillow cover inside-out, which is what he did. The embroidery was done not on the front… oh yeah… maybe it was done on purpose to keep it hidden…

It was unmistakable. 'Draco' was beautifully sewed with gold thread on the satin cover… it couldn't be from his mother… otherwise his name wouldn't be hidden… and besides, this entity got nothing of his taste – nothing at all. Red and satin? He doesn't like red in the first place… and the design was revolting! Flowers? ewww….he's a guy, for heaven's sake…

Despite of that, Draco couldn't bear to dispose of the pillow. He doesn't know why…it's puzzling… why does he feel some sort of unexplainable connection with that repulsive thing?... no matter how he despised the flowery design and the red color… he, for some mystifying reason, doesn't want to throw it away… to burn it like the other things that get on his nerves…

Out of the blue, Hermione's face flashed in his mind.

What in the…? Why in Merlin's beard did he suddenly think of…of…Herm – no. It's Granger. Call her by her surname. You kind of have some respect for her if you are in a first name basis with her, Draco. He shook his head to drive "Hermione's face" away and decided to hide the pillow in his trunk. Sheesh… what will people think if they saw him holding such sickening thingamajigger? Hell, that was nightmare…

After casting a spell on his trunk, he went to the shower room inside the dormitory.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Really, Hermione, you don't look fine today."

"Just didn't have enough sleep last night, that's all.", Hermione answered, her face still buried on _Intermediate Arithmancy_.

Ron stared at her, bewildered. Yeah, he has a point. The girl had obvious dark circles under her eyes and her bushy, auburn hair stuck out in weird angles.

"Like you're not used to it. You know, 'the exams are just around the corner so we need to work much harder than ever' ", Harry snorted after imitating Hermione's preaching voice. until our eyeballs pop out and we vomit blood."

"Yeah, whatever, Harry."

"No, Harry. You're wrong.", Ron said seriously.

Harry turned to him with a puzzled look in his face. Ron had never passed the chance to tease her whenever he starts it…Hermione looked up from the book and gave Ron a look of approval.

The red head sneered. "No, Harry. ", He put out an exaggerated imitation of Hermione's worried face. 'We need to work much harder than ever until we turn into books.'"

Harry and Ron started laughing like hyenas. Hermione scowled.

"Great, Ron. Very mature."

Harry wiped the forming tears in his eyes because of too much laughing. He was about to stop but Ron blurted out again, "Can I read your pages, Hermione?" which sent him guffawing again.

Hermione chose to ignore them and busied herself on the book. They were on their way to the Great Hall for lunch and since the staircases lead somewhere different on Fridays, they have to take the long way.

"Anyway, why didn't you had enough sleep last night?", Harry asked, finally calm.

"She was busy turning into a book."

"Shut up, Ron.", she was about to say ' I have to finish my ACOS (Advanced Curriculum for Outstanding Students) History of Magic essay' when the real reason appeared on the hall way.

Draco Malfoy was strutting again like he owned the place with his _minions_ surrounding him. He was telling some joke about muggles which Harry knew he had told five weeks ago. Pathetic folks, Harry thought. Doing nothing but obey Malfoy's whining like stupid dogs – and it's part of their job to laugh at his lame jokes over and over again.

Hermione buried her face again on the book. Her heart beating nonstop, she grasped the book tightly.

"Here's Malfoy again –", Ron whispered.

"Just ignore him."

Draco smirked, walked towards them and stopped several feet away from the three. He snapped his fingers and his _sworn bodyguards, _Crabbe and Goyle, approached his side. Snapping his fingers again, the three of them raised their thumbs, ran them across their necks slowly, stuck out their butts, placed their thumbs on their butts and made a sound of something sizzling (sss…).

Laughter filled the entire hallway. However, Draco rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers twice. Louder laughing was heard and some fell down on the floor in an exaggerated manner.

"Snap your fingers again, Malfoy. Make the laughing louder, I didn't hear it." , Ron answered, trying hard to extinguish the anger in his voice.

Ron looked at Hermione again, baffled. It looks like she's the one Malfoy was making fun of… but why exactly?…

"So what's that all about, Malfoy?" , Harry asked nonchalantly.

Malfoy advanced towards them again. He stood motionless for a while then immediately went several steps backward.

"I better keep a distance. It's hard – Granger thinks I'm hot – she might cast a spell that will lock us together forever.", he snapped his fingers and automatically, there was laughter again.

"Haha… you still dreaming? That punch she gave you still hurting?"

This time, the silence was deafening. No one in that hallway had the guts to taunt Draco Malfoy – except Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Draco's jaws locked together.

"Oh yeah, the mudblood will do anything just to touch my face."

Ron abruptly rolled his sleeves and pointed his wand at Malfoy but Harry was quick enough to stop him.

"I told you not to call her that ever again, you vile cockroach – "

Harry and Hermione had to struggle hard to keep Ron from getting at Malfoy. They knew Ron could not stand it when someone calls another a 'mudblood'. His parents made sure he bear in mind that it's the greatest verbal insult in the wizarding world. Crabbe and Goyle hurriedly went in front of Malfoy, forming a sort of fortress. Draco chortled again endlessly.

"You better watch out for your wand, Weasel. You might be vomiting elephants this time."

Fury was now creeping into Harry's veins also. He was trying to restrain himself from 'exploding' and concentrated on suppressing Ron's temper.

"Hey Granger, I've finally spoken to you! I know you'll be happily jumping in your bed later! Your greatest dream had just been fulfilled!"

At that instant, the hallway started to get crammed as other students began to pour into the area. A group of girls descended from the staircase nearby, one of them gazed at where Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing. In a split-second, she was already beside Ron.

It was Lavender Brown.

"Oh, hi Ron…", she started batting her eyelashes and swinging her hair. What are you doing here? Is anything bothering you? And – oh. Granger."

Lavender turned to Hermione coldly. She wasn't doing that on purpose – she can't help it. She was used to this obsessive jealousy of Lavender Brown. She gets that treatment everyday…oh well…what's new...

Hermione bit her lip and smiled forcibly.

"So…how's Draco Malfoy in bed?", she said in a whisper – but loud enough to let Ron and Harry hear it.

Hermione froze.

**Hermione POV**

_What the hell is this stupid girl doing? She'll get Gryffindor in trouble – all those points once the word spreads! What an abhorrent flirt… she'll do anything just to get Ron – I thought McGonagall made it clear! I thought she got at least a bit of conscience not to do this – I'm bloody wrong! Hope she dies right now! RIGHT NOW!_

Harry and Ron were flabbergasted. Ron was speechless. His face is turning redder and redder by the minute.

_So…how's Draco Malfoy in bed?_

_So…how's Draco Malfoy in bed?_

_So…how's Draco Malfoy in bed?_

The words kept repeating themselves inRon's head like mad. What did Lavender mean by that? Draco Malfoy? In bed? And she said that to Hermione! TO HERMIONE!

"Oh look! You're safe now, Weasley! Your little girlfriend's here!"

Ron didn't know what to do. But at that moment, he just knew he had to release all that rage and confusion in nuclear proportions struggling within him.

Lavender was taken aback when Ron jumped out and forced his way through Crabbe and Goyle. He plunged at Malfoy and landed his fist on his face. Instinctively, Malfoy's sworn bodyguards grabbed the rampaging Ron by the arms. Harry was instantly awaken from the sudden tremor and (knowing Crabbe and Goyle) pulled his friend away as fast as possible with all the strength he could muster.

However, it was a different case for Hermione. She walked towards Malfoy without actually meaning it. Her heart is beating frenziedly again. She could not stop herself from checking on Draco and see if he's hurt…

"Hermione! what are you doing there? Come on! ", Harry bellowed at her.

She snapped out of it right away and hurried towards Harry and Lavender ,who was caressing Ron all over.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT ONE,WEASLEY! YOU WILL PAY! NEXT SATURDAY, AT THE QUIDDITCH PITCH!LET'S SETTLE THIS –", Draco exclaimed as Crabbe and Goyle helped him on his feet.

"Yeah I'll be there, Malfoy! I'm going to break your neck – and I don't need a rich dad to knock you out!", Ron answered as they tried to find their way on the crowd – dodging all the whispers and glances.

Hermione could not speak – let alone say anything. It was silence that reigned on them as they walked to the Great Hall - nobody spoke as Ron gritted his teeth, clenched his fists and muttered words none of them could make out. Even Lavender got contented on just looking at him and kept her hands off him.

Harry, however, stared at Hermione and said, almost in a whisper,

"I need a word later. You've got a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

Phew…finally…that's finished…now for the next chapter, you know what's in store for you…that will be the clash between Ron and Draco. It's not a wizards' duel or a some sort of boxing bout if that's what's in your mind…you've got to find that out! I dedicate this chapter to all those who reviewed my fic! Thank you! Now…I'm again asking for reviews! Mi amas vin! 


End file.
